Before the Mutation
by amberluvron
Summary: GIL HAS A GIRLFRIEND, before the mutation he lived a good life, or did he.......... NOW COMPLETE
1. Love, Betrayal, and a Mutation

Gil sat there silently as his parents argued, not knowing where to move or what to say. His stomach growled as he sat, but he dared not stand up for fear of being hit. After awhile the argument subsided and his home returned to normal, his sister got off work early and was going to drive him to Camp Wannaweep, where he would spend the rest of his summer.  
  
Sitting in the car next to her he impatiently tapped his foot against the floor and blew his dark hair out of his eyes. His sister only laughed and kept driving. When they finally reached the camp he could only stare, it was a horrible place, but the one thing that stuck out to him was the water. When he was younger and his parents would argue he would run to the bathtub or pool, no matter what the weather, and wait it out there. He had always been safe in water, it was his element.  
  
He was greeted by a mean looking coach who barked out his cabin assignment and shoved him toward the bunks. He was to bunk in cabin 13 along with somebody named Ron Stoppable. Walking inside he was greeted excitedly by a blonde boy, blubbering about his first summer at camp and how he couldn't wait for them to be friends.  
  
"This boy is so naive," Gil told himself, "He doesn't know how cruel life I, well I'm gonna show him."  
  
"Get out of my face, Squeeb," Gil said, shoving the happy boy aside, and climbing to the top bunk shoving all the boys belonging off. That's when the boy began to cry.  
  
"Ahhh," Gil groaned, "SHUTUP."  
  
The boy was finally quiet and Gil closed his eyes to fall slowly into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was woken up about an hour later by the Coaches shouts.  
  
"COME ONE BOY'S AND GIRL'S," shouted the coach, "FREE SWIM, LET'S GO!"  
  
Gil was immediately overcome with joy, he would finally be in his rightful place, pulling on his green swim trunks he ran outside, and that's when he saw, her.  
  
She was a brunette, her green eyes reflecting the sunlight and her red bikini showing off her body curves perfectly. It made him happy to see that such beautiful beings still existed and he walked over to her.  
  
"Hi," he said, "My name is Gil, what's yours?" "Angelica," she said in a musical sounding voice.  
  
"Say, Angel," he said putting on his flirty, and manly voice, "meet me tonight by the lake, I have something to show you."  
  
"sure," she said, and he could tell she was impressed by him.  
  
She walked away slowly, and he couldn't help staring at her butt, he was a male after all. Taking a deep breath he flung off the dock and splashed happily into toxic-smelling lake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The moon shone full as Gil walked out to see Angelica, he though of her beautiful face and thought how here eyes would look in the moonlight. Finally he saw her.  
  
"Angelica," he called out, "I Love You,"  
  
She looked shocked but then began to speak.  
  
"But you only met me five hours ago."  
  
"I don't care I know an angel when I see her."  
  
He reached for her chin and brought her into a passionate kiss savoring every moment. Finally he heard a bunch of counselors approaching.  
  
"I think their over here," the heard the Coach say.  
  
"I'd better go," Angelica said, "Meet me tomorrow night, same time, same place."  
  
He smiled and nodded, then heading off toward his bunk he did something he hadn't done in a long time, he whistled, little did he know that he would not meet her tomorrow night, or any other night, forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following day Gil had switched spots with his Squeeby roommate, he now got to swim all day while they were in stupid arts in crafts.  
  
Suddenly he felt weird, like all twisted up and his skin was really itchy; he excused himself and spent the rest of the day in the Infirmary.  
  
The nurse didn't really want him to go, but he complained he needed his rest, the real reason was he needed to meet Angelica. Heading back toward his bunk he started to feel strange again and he quickened his pace.  
  
Staring in the mirror in the bunk, he realized that he was awfully pale. Suddenly he began to grow scales, the red hot pain searing through his body like a knife. He then stared in the mirrors, and the image caused his entire body collapse and fall down on the ground, he put his head in his hands, not allowing himself to cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* You like? I'm gonna be in Florida for 4 days so that's why there won't be an update. THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS ON THEIR WAY THOUGH. Ooooo poor Gil. Please R+R 


	2. The Past and The Present Combined

Gil sat in the toxic water watching the shore with intent eyes. He saw his brown-haired angel approaching the water. She waited patiently by the water and finally after ten minutes began to tap her foot impatiently, then she sat down on the beach and began to cry. Soon she was able to pick herself off the sand and hurl her body toward the direction of the bunkhouses, her cries echoing through the crisp summer air.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
ANGELICA'S BUNK ~*~*~*~*  
  
Angelica was talking to her roommate Christy, although Christy was flirty and foolish, she knew she could talk to her about anything.  
  
"He stood me up," Angelica sobbed, "He probably ran off with some other girl."  
  
"That bitch," Christy said angrily.  
  
"No it's okay," She reassured, "If we weren't meant to be, then it was good that it happened sooner than later." ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the end of the summer all the children were loading into their cars shouting happily about their great summer. All except Ron, he was crying and running to his parents like the Squeeb he was. Gil was watching at the sidelines intently waiting for his parents, he was not surprised though when his sister pulled up, and not his parents. His parents never loved him, only his sister cared about the small black-haired boy. Glancing across he saw Angelica climbing into her father's station wagon, she looked back at the camp and whispered his name so faintly that no one could hear it. Suddenly girl's cries echoed.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BEEN MISSING ALL SUMMER," his sister screamed, "THAT'S MY BROTHER, WHAT KIND OF CAMP ARE YOU RUNNING HERE."  
  
It all happened so suddenly, in a matter of hours the police cars had arrived and officers were swarming in to find the missing boy, but Gil had left long before then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 12 YEARS LATER ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gil was human again and getting ready to start his new school. He was going to Middleton High this time, in hopes that with a higher security school he would be whipped into shape, they had heard Mr. Barkin was quite the drill sergeant.  
  
"No stupid teacher is gonna control me," He thought.  
  
Little did Gil know that a piece of his past was going to come back to haunt him. ~*~*~*~*~* CHEERLEADING PRACTICE ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is completely stupid," Muttered Bonnie, "Why do we need another member of the squad."  
  
"Because Teresa had to move to Florida," Explained Kim, "This new girl is supposed to be dynamite."  
  
As soon as she finished the sentence a glamorous looking brunette pushed open the door and flounced into the gym.  
  
"Name," asked Kim.  
  
"Angelica Thomas," said the girl, in a light and almost fairy tale voice.  
  
"Fine," said Bonnie, "Lets see you do a simple routine you created."  
  
The girl nodded and switched on her music, she began to do such a series of back flips, handsprings, and roll over, it left the other girls dizzy.  
  
"Your on the team," said Kim, "welcome."  
  
With that all the other girls jumped up to congratulate her, except Bonnie.  
  
Gil pushed into the gym at that very moment, he shoved past all the other girls and stomped up to Kim.  
  
"Where's Ronnie," asked Gil.  
  
"He's not here, Gil," Kim said, then she realized something, "Wait a second, GIL!?!?!?"  
  
"Yea, so what I came to a new school, you got a problem?"  
  
"No."  
  
Good, tell Ronnie I'm looking for him."  
  
Then turning around Gil was faced with a familiar girl, it was then that he recognized his angel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim noticed the look of realization that passed over both their faces, and she quickly ushered the rest of the squad out, she figured they needed some alone time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* "Gil," angelica asked, she could hardly believe it.  
  
"Angelica," he repeated with the same surprised tone of voice, "This is great, we can finally pick up where we left off," he stepped forward to hug her, but she him away.  
  
"No Gil," Angelica said firmly, "We can't, you left me alone at the lake and now you think I'm still think were in love, FORGET IT."  
  
With that Angelica tore out of the gym leaving Gil alone, again. 


	3. 2 Dates, but not the right people

Angelica sashayed down the halls of Middleton High School, still fuming over Gil.  
  
"How he could have the nerve to say that to me," she muttered, "Thinking I still care."  
  
She reached her locker and threw her bag in it.  
  
"HOW DARE HE," She screamed, suddenly she realized everyone was looking at her.  
  
"I don't really talk to myself," she said nervously to the crowd gathered around her.  
  
After the crowd dissipated she heard a male voice behind her.  
  
"You okay," said the deep voice.  
  
"Yea I'm fine," that's when she spun around, and with a gasp, discovered who she was talking to.  
  
"My name is Josh Mankey," said the boy.  
  
"Angelica Thomas."  
  
She shook hands with the good looking boy and began to pile books into her arms.  
  
"Need some help," Josh asked.  
  
"That would be great," she said with a sigh of relief.  
  
Josh took her books out of her arms and began to walk her toward her next class. Someone bumped into Josh, spinning around Angelica could see Gil walking in the opposite direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well," Gil thought, "If she can date other people, so can I."  
  
"Hey Gil," said a pretty voice.  
  
"Hi Nicole."  
  
It was then that Gil took a chance to observe this girl. She had long blonde hair; the ends of it were lightly died red, and she was wearing a sexy black minidress.  
  
"Nicole," he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you busy this weekend?"  
  
No."  
  
"Wanna catch a movie?"  
  
"Alright," Nicole said, shifting her bag to the other shoulder.  
  
Then the bell rang.  
  
"I gotta go to cheerleading practice," Nicole said, "We will make plans later."  
  
Nicole sped off down the corridor and took a right into the gym, were Mr. Barkin was going to give them so news that would change everyone's lives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We are going to cheerleading camp," he shouted out, "I know the last camp experience was not good, but we will make this one better, UNDERSTAND!?"  
  
All the girls nodded.  
  
"Possible, Thomas, Rutkins, FORWARD."  
  
Kim, Nicole, and Angelica nodded to each other and stepped into the middle of the gym.  
  
"You are the only ones with grades that are not in the F range, so you get to bring a guest of your choice."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the end of the day the cheerleaders were loading their bags into the truck. The guests, Josh, Gil, and Ron were standing by the oak tree; Gil and Ron were staring at each other, throwing daggers out of their eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors note:  
  
You've probably figured out that the "camp" will be Wannaweep. Maybe Angelica will learn the truth........ 


	4. Cheerleading camp, and a finish

The camp still smelled the same, but the green water was gone, and there were cheerleaders, not excited campers, running around.  
  
Gil was settling into the bunk he was sharing with Ron and Josh. He didn't like either of them, Ron was naive and Josh had a million girls, including Angelica, clinging onto him.  
  
"So who gets the top bunk," Ron asked.  
  
"I do," Gil said sternly.  
  
"Now look man," Josh said, "Don't treat us like crap......."  
  
Josh was cut off by Gil's fist smashing into his face, blood was everywhere, and Josh was screaming. Suddenly Angelica burst in.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED," she yelled, "GIL, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"  
  
"Nothing," he tried to explain, "I............."  
  
"SHUTUP," Angelica shouted.  
  
Angelica grabbed Josh's arm.  
  
"Come on Josh," Angelica soothed him, "I'll take you to the infirmary."  
  
After Angelica left, Gil sank down on the floor and began to sob uncontrollably. Ron could only stare as his foe began to pour out the whole sad story. That's when Ron could speak.  
  
"Here's my plan," Ron said, the rest he whispered into Gil's ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
At 5:00 a note appeared on Angelicas doorstep.  
  
Dear Angelica,  
  
I'm feeling much better and have something to talk to you about. Meet me at the lake in one hour.  
  
Love, Josh  
  
Angelica smiled and put the note on her dresser, pulling on a black mini skirt and a pink halter top, brushing on some blush and other makeup, and jamming her feet into her boots, she set off for the lake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Angelica arrived, she discovered that only Gil awaited her.  
  
"What are you doing here," she asked, "I don't love you."  
  
"But I love you."  
  
"Where's Josh."  
  
"There is no Josh."  
  
"How could you........."  
  
He covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"I have something to show you."  
  
Gil began to walk toward the lake, immersing his body in the water, he felt the same sensation of scales growing. He picked himself out of the water, and after seeing Angelicas shocked experience, he took a pill out of his pocket, and after popping it In his mouth, he turned human again.  
  
"What, How, Who," Angelica stammered.  
  
Gil launched into his story, tears pouring down his face as Angelica discovered that she had made the wrong descision.  
  
"I'm sorry Gil," she said.  
  
"Its fine."  
  
"If I can ever make it up to you............"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
At that request Gil fitted his lips over hers and passionately began to kiss her into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: The last part of my story is gonna be an epilogue that sort of sums everything up. 


	5. Epilouge

Epilogue:  
  
Gil ran up to Angelica and firmly wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey baby," he said in a playful voice.  
  
She giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lorena pressed the enter key on her keyboard, finally done. That's when Gil came tearing through the house.  
  
"Hey sis," he said, "What's for dinner?"  
  
"You've already eaten everything in the house."  
  
Gil laughed and hugged his sister. Finally everything was back the way it was supposed to be. 


End file.
